


Dua’s Fate

by Weaselwoman



Series: Norse Crisis Flowchart [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Horses, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distant sequel to <em>Loki in the Marquesas</em>. If you haven’t read that, Dua is a little horse. She is also Loki’s daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua’s Fate

After an extraordinarily long life—and even normal ponies can live fifty years or more—Dua died in her sleep, peacefully in a north pasture, no doubt dreaming of a sexy new stallion and the next little foal to welcome into the world.

She was buried at the far end of the same pasture, under native trees; although her heart was sent in a casket to King Ivy of Jotunheim, and her mane and tail were woven into bracelets for countless former little girls, of all genders and several planets. Owners and riders of her many descendants sent condolences and reminiscences to the ranch.

-x-x-x-

Loki arrives in Niflheim with a white pony in tow. He presents it to the realm’s eponymous Queen Hel: scrubbed and presentable, tropical flowers woven into its shorn mane and ragged tail.

“I’ve missed so many of your birthdays,” Loki said. “I wish to make up for my absences.”

Hel’s grim ruler squealed like the little girl she was at heart. “I’ve always wanted…” She held out a hesitant hand, and the pony sniffed against it with velvet nostrils.

“You can ride her, if you like,” said Loki with a shy grin. “She is your sister.” And to both of them: “Don’t spoil her _too_ much.”

Dua has another lost child to love.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-

**Appendix** : Niflheim (“the home of mists”) ice cream is an expanded foam—kind of an ice-cream aerogel—with near-homeopathic amounts of remembered flavors.

What’s **aerogel**? An expanded solid foam that is very light in weight and often nearly transparent. See <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerogel> and <http://www.aerogel.org/?p=3>. Ice cream is probably too complex to make into aerogel.

These days, one use of molecular gastronomy is to catch elusive **flavors** (like tobacco, or leather, or forest floor, or …). See <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molecular_gastronomy>, <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molecular_mixology>, and <http://www.molecularrecipes.com/molecular-gastronomy/> for images.


End file.
